


Sharing

by reallyshamefulmuttering



Category: The Incredibles, The Incredibles 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Bondage, Multi, Two Tops One Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyshamefulmuttering/pseuds/reallyshamefulmuttering
Summary: Evelyn and Helen don't do sharing well.





	1. Chapter 1

“How do your wrists feel?” The voice beside her ear asked while the hands attached to them ghosted down her limbs. A finger hooked into the ropes securing her arms behind her back. Her throat felt like sandpaper from the pure, raw nervousness. 

“They’re fine.” She managed to reply.

Her gentle reply earned a pleased hum from the figure behind her—her hero, who’s lips moved to kiss across the side of her head. Her soft breath tickled the shell of her earlobe. “Good.”

“Of course, she’s fine,” a third voice chimed as nimble, rough fingers settled on her thighs. Dragging her hips away from the warm embrace of the super behind her. “I know how to tie decent knots.” 

Meeting the lidded, dark gaze of the woman who’s hands pushed across her legs and caressed against her hips made her heart skip a few too many beats to be healthy. Her cheeks flushed as those intense eyes studied her bare flesh, taking in each detail like there was some hidden code in her skin that she needed to decipher. 

“There is nothing wrong with checking on her comfort, Deavor,” Helen replied through her teeth. With Karen’s back against the mattress now, her head rested in Helen’s lap, where her fingers lightly played with the dyed teal strands. 

“And I’m telling you, there’s no chance I would have unintentionally left her uncomfortable. If she was it would have been something I planned for.”

She couldn’t chime in between the women, her voice always seemed to die in her throat when she was caught in the middle of their competition. She always ended up being nothing more then a tool to one-up the other. But she never minded. 

Evelyn’s hands moved roughly, shoving Karen’s legs apart to allow herself to perch between them. “Look, she’s already wet.” Two fingers across her slit punctuated the accusation, promptly making the bound girl whimper. “God, you’re so easy.”

Embarrassment tinted her cheeks a soft red as her head tilted to the side to look away. It wasn’t Evelyn who brought her attention back, but Helen. Who cupped her cheeks in two hands and guided her head back so she could lean in and press a kiss against her lips. “Don’t listen to her, sweetheart. You’re just excited, aren’t you?” 

Between the crooning voice of her hero and the weight of the woman shifting closer, Karen couldn’t make real words. Her throat constricted on its own accord, leaving her unable to make much more then a star-struck “Uh-Huh..”

Helen’s fingers brushed across her cheeks in a lazy drift, contrasting  
the gentle touch was Evelyn, who’s nails scored lines down her hips to bait her attention back to her.  
I’m here, her nails hissed. Beg for me. 

Evelyn would never admit it, but earning her toy’s attention, over Helen’s, was one of her favorite things in the world. 

When Karen whimpered, her hand shifted between her legs. Meeting Helen’s irritated gaze with a cocky smirk as she teased across her lower lips. 

“You don’t get to have all the fun, Elastigirl,” Evelyn drawled as her fingers pushed slowly inside of her. Helen’s grip on her cheek grew a little harder when she gasped. “We’re all here to play together.”

She didn’t manage her irritated response, thanks to Karen and the whimper moan that shuddered from the back of her throat. Helen bit her tongue, her hands moving from her face to cup her chest. 

”God,” She whimpered faintly, her limbs impulsively tugged at her binds. Her body resigned for arching into the hands that explored every inch of her. ”Please..” 

Evelyn’s thumb ghosted across her clit, earning another sharp, whiny noise. “Look, she’s begging already.” She drawled with a snide smirk. 

“She started begging once I started touching her.” Helen pointed out, with a pointed squeeze. 

“You’re delusional if you think she’s begging for you.”

In their bickering, they had slowed. The two of them too consumed in arguing about who was better, rather then proving it. 

”Both of you,” She gasped out, causing both of them to acknowledge her once again “God, please, both of you.”  
Helen crooned sweetly as she doubled over again to pepper kisses over her lips and cheeks, “You are such a good girl.” She praised her affectionately.  
Evelyn scowled at the display, her fingers twisting as she abruptly shifted the speed. Disrupting a loving kiss between the two by making Karen cry out. 

“Incredibly bold of you to praise her, when she’ll be coming for me.”

It was going to be a long night.  
A long night she hoped would never end.


	2. Chapter 2

In the quiet of the bedroom, Karen was acutely aware of how _loud_ she was. If she _could have_ , she would have pulled her hands free and covered her mouth to stop herself from making all of those embarrassing sounds. Between the women in bed with her and the rope wrapped tight around her wrists, she couldn't do anything but bite her lip and _try_ to be quiet.

They _liked_ how loud she was. 

Ripped away from introspection by teeth digging into the skin on her neck, she let out another one of those keening cries that made the lips pressed to her skin curl into a satisfied smile.

"Karen?" That tone was all too familiar. Playful, inviting, and only meant things were going to get worse from here. When she didn't respond beyond tipping her head further back, she heard the quiet sound of Helen laughing between her legs. She held her breath when she felt the weight of the woman shifting between her legs and very nearly fell apart when she felt lips ghost across her stomach. "Look at me, honey."

_Oh, fuck._

With a reluctant whine, she lifted her head just enough to look down. The sight of _Elastigirl_ between her legs was a sight too much for her to handle and her head went right back down. 

"I don't think that's what you were _told_ , now was it?" Evelyn's voice rumbled dangerously close to the shell of her ear. Before she could try and fix her mistake, Evelyn had shifted. Her hand pushed through her hair, settling at the back of her head and taking a hold of a handful to lift her head back up.

Helen couldn't help the eyeroll that Evelyn's force caused, but she didn't complain. She wanted Karen's eyes on her as her lips ventured lower in a painfully slow trail that had Karen squirming. Her hands pushed up her thighs and settled on her hips, holding them steady.

Unable to writhe, Karen's shallow breaths were held when she made eyecontact with Helen, who _winked_ up at her and kissed between her legs. She breathed out a shuddering exhale as her body reacted on it's own accord, desperate for more then the fleeting, teasing contact. Her hips strained to push against Helen, but were ultimately held firmly against the mattress.

"So cute." Helen murmured softly as she continued that teasing trail down her inner thigh, much to Karen's frustration. So painfully close, but deliberately avoiding. With a sly smirk, her lips lingered on her inner thigh, taking the time to suck a red mark into her skin. 

"You're going to look like _such_ a mess." Evelyn chimed in, between the quiet sound of Karen's whimpers. "Marked up so much, people might start to wonder if you're--"

" _Evelyn._ " Helen cut her off. She sat up between Karen's legs, her fingers idly rubbing against her hips. She met the gaze of the other woman, who simply smirked and pressed a lazy kiss against Karen's jaw. 

"I'm just saying."

"Well, stop."

"Karen doesn't mind, does she?" Evelyn purred. Her grip on Karen's hair softened, but not enough for her to pull away. Just enough so that she could play with it like she was trying to comfort her. "She doesn't mind being a whore for us, does she? I think she _likes it._ "

Karen's heart thumped against her chest as she met Helen's expectant gaze. _Oh, God._ She looked up toward the ceiling, avoiding making eye contact with anyone as her face flushed a whole new shade of red. _How was she supposed to admit this in front of ELASTIGIRL?_

"We need _an answer_ , Karen." She was reminded by the voice tickling her ear. "Just a simple yes or no. Do you like it?"

The silence that followed spoke a thousand words more than she could have even managed at the moment. Neither woman goaded her further, no one moved to sway her answer. Karen exhaled a slow, shuddering breath. Her eyes squeezed shut to hide away from the world as she quickly nodded.

" _Words_ , Karen."

"I like it."

Without looking, Karen could _feel_ the smug smirk that grew across Evelyn's face as her fingers curled tight around her hair again and wrenched her head back. Her pained gasp melted into a shaking whimper as lips found her throat. "What a _good girl._ "

Evelyn could never settle on how she treated Karen, something that persisted to this very moment as she alternated between lips and teeth against her neck. Between the pain and the teasing softness, Karen was making all of the whimpering little noises that they had come to love.

It wasn't necessarily that Helen got _jealous_ , she just didn't like that she was the only one not participating. Certainly, there was no envy that came from watching the two of them. _Never._

When Karen's voice suddenly hitched from little whimpers to moans, Evelyn pulled back. Her irritation visible across her face as she looked down at Helen, who had returned her lips between Karen's legs. She skipped teasing, now. She was intensely focused on her, to the point where she didn't even acknowledge the glare from the other woman. 

Karen's hips were held firm, despite the writhing the new attention had caused. She was nearing the peak rapidly, with every passing second she was closer and _closer._ "Hh _Fuck_ ," She cried out, unable to stop herself once again. She was fully aware of every little touch to her body, every sound she made, and most importantly the two pairs of eyes that seemed to look all the way inside of her and see every little way to make her fall apart.

Helen pushed her further, Evelyn's hand settled on her chest to absentmindedly grope while she gasped for breath. The first climax of the night hit her like a train and left her disoriented, with the room spinning delightfully around her as she slumped bonelessly back into the bed. 

They were going to be the death of her.  
And she was going to die _so very happy._


End file.
